stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
031: Gotchu
Gotchu, A.K.A. Experiment 031, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to run around and pinch people. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated by a watering can. The episode "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats" also features these experiments: 002 Doubledip: Designed to double-dip, 044 Forehead: Designed to sing off-key, 051 Hocker: Designed to spit acid, 077 Zawp: Designed to be lazy, 111 Mulch: Designed to tear up the ground, 134 Shredder: Designed to shred paper, 214 Pix: Designed to take bad pictures, 288 Boomer: Designed to be a boomerang, 358 Manners: Designed to turn people polite, 507 Woody: Designed to eat wood, 521 Wrapper: Designed to wrap up things, 533 Blowhard: Designed to blow things, and 566 Derrick: Designed to drill holes. Appearance Gotchu is an orange lobster-like experiment with black eyes, a purple nose and four arms ended with pincers. Special Abilities Gotchu can use his four pincers to pinch people hard. He says, "Got you!" when he pinches. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats ScreenCapture 22.12.13 14-35-58.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-45-41.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-46-31.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-47-10.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-47-20.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-47-53.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-48-15.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-48-26.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-48-35.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-48-44.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-48-59.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-49-41.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-49-50.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-50-10.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-50-19.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-50-28.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-50-38.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-51-21.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-51-35.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-51-50.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-52-01.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-52-29.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-52-53.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-53-05.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-53-14.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-53-24.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-53-43.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-00.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-14.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-30.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-40.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-52.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-55-18.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 22-55-22.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 22-57-45.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 22-57-57.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 22-58-33.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 22-58-50.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-01-17.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-01-26.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-01-37.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-01-49.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-02-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-04-13.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-04-23.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-04-57.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-05-24.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-06-53.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-07-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-08-19.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-08-59.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-09-12.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-09-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-10-50.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-11-17.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-12-40.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-13-53.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-14-24.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-14-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-15-35.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-15-44.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-16-26.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-16-48.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-16-59.jpg ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-18-02.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m41s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h02m58s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h15m29s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Gotchu.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 586 Miscellaneous Panes10.jpg Trivia *Gotchu was activated off-screen. *According to Mrs. Hasagawa, Gotchu has a special neck pillow. *In "Woops", Gotchu erroneously appeared with Gantu's other captive experiments, although he is barely seen, but he was already living with Mrs. Hasagawa, and Lilo and Stitch discovered him while Gantu was asleep. *Gotchu is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males